Los mil cuentos y una anécdota
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Se ha vuelto una costumbre casi perdida por los años que, cuando los amigos se reunían, todos se disponen a la agradable experiencia de contar historias acerca de su país, sus anécdotas, o de aquello que logra crear su imaginación para entretener a los demás. Capítulo uno: La reunión en las doradas tierras del Mediterráneo.


**Los Mil Cuentos y Una Anécdota.**

**Sumario**: _Se ha vuelto una costumbre casi perdida por los años que, cuando los amigos se reunen, todos se disponen a la agradable experiencia de contar historias acerca de su país, sus anécdotas, o de aquello que logra crear su imaginación para entretener a los demás..._

_¡Hola! Leyendo_ **"Las Mil y Una Noches"**_ y viendo películas de culto__, he tenido de sueños a ideas, ¡que no me dejan en paz! Así que les traigo esto, que ronda mi cabeza y me exige salir a la luz. Cada cuento tendrá la o las parejas que el narrador en turno indique, no queda en mí, pero aceptaré sugerencias para capítulos próximos de ustedes, apreciados lectores._

**Hetalia**_, _**Las Mil y Una Noches**_, marcas, personajes y sucesos históricos o ficticios, entre otros, _**NO**_ me pertenecen. Hago esto para liberar tensión, darles una lectura diferente, no es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, no es una jugada a favor del culto dirigido por dos alegres personas y un seguidor que desean dominar al mundo con pastelillos y yaoi, no es para ganar dinero, no se hace propaganda para gente maliciosa._

_Se les pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido expuesto en este fanfic. Nombres humanos de los países - naciones y otros OC- solamente en los cuentos._

**Los Mil Cuentos y Una Anécdota**.

**Parte uno****:** **La reunión en las doradas tierras del Mediterráneo.**

Cuando se habla de reuniones entre las naciones, muchos son los panoramas que visualizan cada uno de ellos, a fin de prever lo que les espera, guiados por diversos parámetros, como son: país anfitrión, ubicación geográfica, gastronomía predominante, estado de relaciones diplomáticas y carisma. Pero apenas se anunció que la junta se realizaría en Egipto, más de uno dibujó en su rostro un puchero, algún gesto de fastidio, o terror.

-¡De ninguna manera! -Grecia sorprendió a todos, en especial, por estar despierto.- En esta época del año, es imposible dormir con el clima tan caluroso que hace.

A pesar de las quejas y reclamos que siguieron a ese, el encargado de las Naciones Unidas***** estableció orden y autorizó al egipcio, quien nada había dicho, para proceder de acuerdo a su criterio, le gustase o no al resto de las naciones, a quienes no se les cuestionaba su trato ni hospitalidad.

Días después, Egipto mandó una invitación a cada uno de los países, en la que les indicaba la dirección en donde llevarían a cabo la junta, les deseaba bendiciones del Cielo, y les invitaba a permanecer en su casa el fin de semana completo, terminando los compromisos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la mayoría al enterarse de la ubicación exacta de la junta. Una casa amplia, ubicada en una zona bastante retirada del resto de la sociedad, accesible únicamente por una ruta demasiado solitaria, a juzgar por la poca influencia de las manos humanas en el derredor. Muchos incluso temieron que, en algún momento, bandoleros como los descritos en la literatura del Medio Oriente salieran a su encuentro, les robaran y cometieran en ellos los más crueles escenarios. Pese a su imaginación, alimentada por diversos clichés y el efecto sofocante del calor, el único que salió al encuentro de ellos era Egipto, quien ya estaba reunido con algunas naciones hermanas y vecinas, quienes conversaban con alegría hasta que vieron llegar a los demás.

-¡The Hero está aquí! ¡AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! -Se anunció el estadounidense, entrando sin ceremonia alguna al salón en donde discutirían los temas, y sentándose en un lugar apenas viera _"Estados Unidos..."_ en la tarjeta, sin percatarse de que ese no era el Estados Unidos al que se refería.

-Tome su lugar, por favor. -Le pidió Egipto señalando el proceder precipitado del rubio.- Y permita a Estados Unidos Mexicanos tomar su lugar.

-¿Y por qué _the beaner_ no se sienta en otra parte? -Preguntó con descaro en un intento de sonar gracioso, sin percatarse de que más de una nación le miraba con desaprobación***2**.

-Por que destiné sus lugares con anticipación, para evitar disputas innecesarias y concluir los asuntos de trabajo como debe ser. -Respondió con tal seriedad el africano, que Estados Unidos tuvo que buscar su asiento, ubicado justo entre Rusia y Bielorrusia, quien le dedicara una mirada llena de odio al egipcio por separarla de su querido hermano.

-Happy now? -Preguntó un tanto incómodo el rubio al tener que sentarse al lado del más alto de ellos, quien solo le dio una de esas sonrisas sospechosas que tenían todo, menos inocencia.

Tan pronto tomaron sus lugares, Egipto dirigió el ritmo de la junta con la diligencia de un maestro de orquesta, imponiendo orden apenas dieran inicio las triviales rencillas que sostenían con frecuencia los países, y tratando los asuntos con un dominio tan impecable que los países más organizados llegaron a preguntar en voz alta el por qué el moreno no había demostrado antes esa capacidad, y éste respondía con un gesto serio y silencioso, señalando con discreción a un grupo de naciones, en las que sobresalían Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia.

-Este es el último asunto a tratar. Les agradezco su disposición para que la reunión se realizara sin contratiempos por el día de hoy. -Anunció el anfitrión al ver la hora y revisar que el itinerario que había preparado se cumplió en toda regla.- Les invito a pasar a mi mesa, es por aquí.

Se puso de pie y esperó a que todos dispusieran sus documentos para seguirle al cuarto continuo, en donde les permitió sentarse con libertad. Una vez acomodados, un par de personas les sirvieron la cena.

-Mon ami. -Francia le habló a Egipto.- ¿No acompañaremos la excelente comida que nos has preparado con un vino adecuado?

-Nuestra religión ve con malos ojos el consumo de alcohol, al ser éste considerado como uno de los responsables de los males de este mundo ***3**. -Algunos países reprimieron una carcajada, aunque otros como ambas representaciones de Italia abrieron los ojos y la boca en toda la extensión que les era posible.- No obstante, son invitados y poseen sus propias creencias, por lo que mandé traer vino y cerveza para ustedes, de manera que satisfagan sus necesidades.

Cenaron en una relativa calma, interrumpida por las rencillas provocadas por el francés y el americano para molestar a Inglaterra, y al terminar el postre, consistente en baklava de nueces con miel, les fue servida una taza de té con excelente aroma.

-O sea, está genial y todo. -Dijo Polonia mientras se tomaba con lentitud su bebida, dado que admiraba el tono rosado de ésta.- ¿Y qué haremos mientras estemos aquí? Digo, es genial vernos y hacer fiestas de pijamas, pero ¿tienes juegos, películas y set de manicura? O sea, como que el tono de mis uñas no va con el lugar.

Todos guardaron silencio, cayendo en la cuenta de que Egipto les había invitado a permanecer dos días con él, más no explicó sus motivos.

-Esta casa, como se habrán percatado, está lejos de ser un nido de placeres. -El africano bebió un poco de té antes de proseguir.- Tampoco hay televisión, ni set de manicura. Hice construir este lugar para envolverme en la paz y reflexionar, y les hice la invitación a permanecer conmigo en este fin de semana por iniciativa de mi jefe, quien aseguró que paso mucho tiempo a solas.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Esto estaba planeado! -Se alzó gritando el país de la libertad señalándolo con tono acusador.- ¡Todo este tiempo has pretendido tenernos entre tus garras! ¡Pero no servirá de nada, por que mi jefe sabe que estamos aquí!

-Alfred, mon ami, todos nuestros jefes lo saben... -Trató de calmarlo Francia, pero el estadounidense no había terminado.

-¡Y si es necesario destruir cada milímetro de tu territorio para detener tus malignos planes, ten por seguro que así se hará! ¡AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

-**_¿¡QUÉ!?_** -Exclamó el resto de las naciones al unísono, conscientes de que el rubio nunca pensaba cuando se trataba de algo tan serio como eso.

Estados Unidos sacó su celular para comunicarse con el secretario de defensa, pero se aterró al descubrir que no había señal.

-What...? ¿¡Por qué no tengo señal!?

-Debí decirles que en esta zona geográfica no es posible recibir señal alguna, y para su desgracia, Estados Unidos de América, si se ordena la destrucción de mis tierras, todos ustedes perecerán conmigo, y su líder no será visto como un héroe, sino como el más criminal de los déspotas. -Agregó con calma el egipcio.

Algunos comenzaron a murmurar, aterrados ante el aislamiento total al que se verían sometidos, otros por que se perderían de los pequeños placeres con los que se regalaran en sus ratos libres, y no faltó quien analizara las palabras de Egipto, encontrando sentido en éstas.

-Más sería el más descortés de los hombres si los retengo por la fuerza. -Golpeó un par de veces la mesa con su puño cerrado, y uno de los sirvientes acudió al instante.- Todos aquellos que consideren innecesario compartir conmigo estos dos días, se pueden retirar en libertad y con la conciencia tranquila, puesto que no hay necesidad de tomar represalias. Les enviaré un resumen de la junta, para que enteren a sus jefes de las resoluciones tomadas, a sus hogares. Aquellos que decidan quedarse, les agradezco su presencia en mi hogar, y haré cuanto esté en mis manos para que su estancia sea de lo más agradable.

Algunas naciones no lo pensaron, levantándose de inmediato y agradeciendo al mediterráneo la hospitalidad, así como su inusual invitación, pero al tener compromisos importantes por atender, no podían quedarse, por más que lo desearan. El sirviente que llamó Egipto sacó un radio y mandó traer un transporte adecuado para las naciones, así como el aviso a las autoridades del aeropuerto para asegurarles un viaje cómodo.

En menos de una hora, quedaban acompañando al moreno un grupo no mayor a 20 integrantes, compuesto por europeos, asiáticos y americanos. Turquía, al notar un ligero temblor en las manos del egipcio, le dio una suave palmada en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Parece que tendremos mucho tiempo de calidad por aquí, ¿eh?

-¡De ninguna manera, loco bastardo! -Italia Romano se puso de pie, señalando con furia al turco sobre el hombro del español.- ¡De seguro esto es un plan secreto tuyo para poseernos!

-Si así fuera, ya no sería secreto. -Remató el enmascarado con sorna.

-¡Tócale un pelo a Romano y te las verás con el país de la pasión! -Amenazó España al moreno con un cojín, arrojándoselo.

La mayoría de los presentes empezaron a discutir a la vez, algunos para calmar a los que sucumbieron a un caos que no tenía lugar, y otros para exigir cordura a los ruidosos. Egipto fue uno de los pocos que permanecieron en silencio, presenciando lo que sería el escenario común de una junta ordinaria, y se preguntó si su jefe en realidad tenía intenciones ocultas para instarle a proceder así.

-Cuando terminen de discutir. -Alzó la voz el mediterráneo para darse a escuchar apenas notó que hubo una breve pausa.- Me gustaría que cada uno dijera el motivo por el cual permanece aquí, y lo que espera obtener de esta convivencia.

-¿De qué está hablando? -Preguntó Japón con un poco de incomodidad, dado el silencio tan tenso que se hizo.- Nos ha ofrecido su hospitalidad y tiene la firme voluntad de que tengamos una convivencia libre de tensiones laborales o diplomáticas.

-Sé que eso les he pedido, pero me gustaría escuchar sus motivos personales.

Las miradas de los países empezaron a buscar puntos perdidos de la habitación, algunos pensando sus palabras, y otros esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

-Yo no pienso... -Empezó Grecia, pero fue interrumpido por el autonombrado "héroe".

-**¡Yo tampoco!** ¡Así que me quedaré aquí para mantener a salvo al resto y rescatarlos en caso de que inicies un ataque terrorista, por que soy el Héroe! ¡AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

A partir de ahí, los demás expresaron su opinión: Inglaterra se quedaba para "controlar" a Estados Unidos; Francia se quedaba para "consolar" al inglés; España dijo no confiar del todo en esa invitación ya que el turco está metido ahí, y solo quiere estar seguro de que los demás estarán bien, y para hacerle compañía al galo cuando el británico lo ahuyente de su lado; Italia Romano aseguró que el español era tan tonto para darse cuenta de que lo están timando y necesitará a alguien para que lo despierte de un golpe; Italia Veneciano no quería dejar solo a su hermano y le pidió a Alemania que se quedara con ellos; el germano se quedó para evitar una catástrofe y poner en orden a su hermano Prusia, quien admitió sin descaro alguno que se quedaba para molestar al "señorito", y para que el bad trio estuviera completo; Hungría se quedó para golpear a el albino en caso de que cumpliera con su amenaza; Rumania se quedó para molestar a la húngara y no hacer la cena para Bulgaria esa noche; el austriaco no estaba dispuesto a rechazar una invitación de una nación más que dispuesta para complacerlos, lo mismo Suiza, aunque éste aseguro que se quedaba para cuidar de Liechtenstein, quien se lo pidió con una mirada llena de ternura; Japón deseaba conocer más acerca de la cultura egipcia; nadie escuchó a Canadá decir que no tenía problema en compartir su tiempo con los demás; China aseguró que se iban a divertir y en ese momento Hong Kong "recordó" que tenía trabajo pendiente y se retiró; Grecia fue claro diciendo que tampoco confiaba en el turco; a México lo sacó su jefe diciéndole que podía quedarse el mes entero si quería y que aprendiera a hacer cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el país, la gastronomía ni las condiciones climáticas que dominaban en esa época del año ***4**, y Rusia se quedó para que su hermana Bielorrusia lo dejara en paz un ya que no pudo soportar el calor y para saber qué es lo que harían Letonia, Lituania y Estonia, quienes nada dijeron.

-Hace calor, da. -Dijo el ruso mientras se quedaba en una especie de short y una camisa blanca.

-No te preocupes, Juanito, las noches en el desierto son frías.

Al no tener un tema de conversación estable, cada quien empezó a hablar de sus propios asuntos como si estuvieran en sus casas, con algunas ligeras diferencias, como la ausencia de un piano, el nulo espacio de la zona de neutralidad perpetua, el sartén de Hungría que desapareció de repente, los bálticos que huyeron cuando Rusia le sugirió a México quitarse él también algunas prendas ***5**, entre otras cosas.

-Bloody Hell! -Exclamó el inglés, harto del acoso del francés y las burlas mezcladas con quejas del norteamericano.- ¿Así vamos a estar estos dos malditos días?

-No. -Egipto se acomodó para tener a todos sus invitados dentro de su rango de visión, y se sentó en posición de loto.- Se ha vuelto una costumbre casi perdida por los años que, cuando los amigos se reunían, todos se disponen a la agradable experiencia de contar historias acerca de su país, sus anécdotas, o de aquello que logra crear su imaginación para entretener a los demás.

Con un tono suave e hipnótico, el egipcio les relató acerca de esa costumbre a detalle, compartida por su madre con otras naciones extintas en esos breves lapsos donde reinaba la paz entre ellos.

-Es mi deseo, honrando la memoria de aquellos que han partido, el que estos días relatemos historias para entretenernos, y repito mi consideración: si consideran adecuado irse, están en todo su derecho.

Cuando terminó de hablar, casi todos lo veían como si de repente le hubieran crecido brazos o hablara en lenguas desconocidas.

-Do you mean...? -Preguntó el país de la libertad, una vez que acomodó sus lentes.- ¿Vamos a quedarnos mil y una noches contando cuentos? That's crazy!

-Stupid git! ¡No vamos a quedarnos tanto tiempo! -Explotó el británico imaginando los peores escenarios al estar mil y una noches en compañía del francés, solo para empezar.- Solo contaremos una historia, y será todo. No nos pueden obligar a escuchar las historias los demás o relatar más de lo pedido.

-Mon cher. -Francia le dio un pellizco al inglés en una zona sensible, y el ojiverde en cuestión saltó de su lugar.- Tampoco es correcto contar uno su historia y no escuchar las de los demás. Y si tú te vas, tendré que usar mi látigo del amour para retenerte.

-¡Basta! -Suiza se levantó apuntando al francés con su arma en mano.- ¡Nada de perversiones o si no...!

Otra discusión tuvo lugar a pesar del deseo expresado por el egipcio para que todos estuvieran en paz, y en menos de lo que imaginó, las naciones volvieron a separarse en bandos, quedando el bad trio por un lado, una nación misteriosa al fondo de la habitación, Japón ubicado entre Grecia y Turquía, México al lado de Rusia a pesar de los reclamos de Estados Unidos para que sentara al lado de él e Inglaterra, los países de habla germana y afiliados en semicírculo, y el resto disperso y al límite de marcharse por tantos desacuerdos en tan poco tiempo.

-Mil cuentos. -Todos voltearon a ver a Egipto, quien se puso de pie y su mirada imponía una sensación nunca antes sentida.- No vamos a quedarnos más que dos días y tres noches, es tiempo suficiente para contar mil cuentos.

-Imposible. -Dijo Austria.- No es posible relatar una cantidad tan absurda de cuentos en tan poco tiempo.

-Si el señorito no se considera capaz de ello, el asombroso yo con gusto les contará una, diez o cien historias que les demostrará el por qué soy el más genial de todos ustedes, kesesese.

-¡A nadie le interesa escuchar tus estúpidas historias! -Gritó Hungría y le siguieron otros, hasta que la hermana menor de Suiza se acercó al moreno y tiró con suavidad de la manga de su túnica.

-¿Podría empezar yo? -Preguntó Liechtenstein, y todos se voltearon a verla.- ¡Pero si alguien más quiere empezar, no hay problema! -Agregó azorada la pequeña, y Turquía se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

-He aquí a una pequeña muy valiente. -El mayor ignoró los bufidos de Grecia e intercambió miradas con Egipto.- Hagamos algo todavía mejor: Dejemos que la niña empiece, y al terminar su cuento, que ella elija al que ha de seguir, y cuando ese elegido termine su cuento, elegirá a otro, y así hasta contar los mil cuentos.

Tras una serie de comentarios repletos de trivialidades, aceptaron la propuesta del turco, y guardaron silencio para escuchar a la pequeña Liechtenstein...

**_Continuará..._**

*****_Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero existe una persona que está en medio de ellos cuando de las Naciones Unidas se trata, y es quien representa al organismo._

***2** _Parte importante de la gastronomía de algunos países del Medio Oriente está basada en el uso de la legumbres. En la gastronomía egipcia, son bastante apreciadas, puesto que se preparan en innumerables formas para acompañar platillos diversos._

_***3** El alcohol no es bien visto dentro de la religión musulmana._

_***4** Lo hiciste de nuevo, EPN, lo hiciste de nuevo._

_***5** El México aquí presentado es el OC de mi hermana, José María Itzae, y el pobre es tan penoso que va bien vestido, o sea, muy vestido xD. Los bálticos solo aprovecharon que el ruso estaba distraído con México para huir._


End file.
